elderscrollsfandomcom_be-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn
Распрацоўка Паводле дадзеных сайта gameinformer.com, гандлёвую марку «Dragonborn» Bethesda Softworks зарэгістравала яшчэ ў траўні 2012 года. З некаторых патчаў для стала вядома, што Dragonborn будзе складацца з новую браню, магчымасць засядлаць цмоков (што было ўжо пададзена Bethesda на GameJam з прэзентацыі DICE 2012) і новую буйную лакацыю, дзе будуць адбывацца падзеі дадатку — Салстхейм, выспа, якая ўжо аднойчы выступаў у якасці месцы дзеянні дадаткі для . 2 лістапада 2012 года Bethesda Softworks апублікавала запіс у сваім твітары пра тое, што афіцыйны трэйлер Dragonborn з'явіцца ў панядзелак 5 лістапада. Таксама студыя апублікавала першы прома-арт, тым самым даканцова развеяўшы ўсе сумневы з нагоды распрацоўкі дадатку. Як і папярэднія дадаткі, паводле дамовы з Microsoft, Dragonborn стаў даступны гульцам з Xbox 360 4 снежня, версія для PC стала даступная 5 лютага 2013, версія для PS3 — 12 лютага 2013 года. Уся інфармацыя пра выйсце была апублікавана ў афіцыйным блогу Bethesda Softworks. Дадзены дадатак улучаны ў Легендарнае выданне The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Асаблівасці * Даследуйце землі па-за Скайрыма — пакіньце паўночную правінцыю і адпраўцеся на бераг выспы Салстхейм. На шляху да разгадкі затоены вяртанні Цмоканароджанага вам сустрэнуцца данмеры-перасяленцы ў Варонінай скале і карэнныя жыхары — племя скаалаў. * Станьце самым галоўным Цмоканароджаным — скарыстайце ўсю моц галасы у сутычцы з першым Цмоканароджаным — Міракам. Пазнайце новыя крыкі і загавору, прыкладам, «Увасабленне цмока», які дазваляе заклікаць усю ўнутраную моц цмока і наносіць наймагутныя ўдары, а таксама ўзмацняе іншыя крыкі. «Цыклон» — выклікае невялікі віхраслуп. «Падначаленне волі» — пры выкарыстанні ўсіх трох словаў крыку прымушае цмока ваяваць на боку пратаганіста. «Баявая лютасць» — падобен на крык «Элементная лютасць», але дзее на негульнявых персанажаў. * Новыя сілы — спазнайце цёмныя сілы падчас вандравання ў новае даэдрычнае вымярэнне — Апокрыф, хата Прынца Даэдра Хермеўса Моры. Збірайце кнігі забароненых ведаў і абірайце новыя шляхі развіцця навыкаў і здольнасцяў. * Новыя падзямеллі, істоты, зброя і іншае — надзеньце касцяныя, хітынавыя, разьбяныя нордскія ці сталгрымавыя даспехі і скарыстайце сталгрымавае зброя на шляху праз мноства падзямелляў і знаходзіце ўнікальныя артэфакты! Пазмагаецеся з грознымі ворагамі, такімі як попелавыя вырадкі, р'еклінгі і многімі іншымі! * Асноўная сюжэтная лінія Dragonborn пачынаецца з нападу на пратаганіста групы агрэсіўных прыхільнікаў нейкага «Культу Мірака» дзеля знішчэння лжывага Цмоканароджанага. З трупа аднаго з іх можна ўзяць запіску, у якой паказана імя «Мірак» і апісаны спосаб, з дапамогай якога атрад перабраўся ў Скайрым. Далейшы шлях ляжыць у майстры Віндхельма, дзе капітан невялікага судна можа адвезці героя на Салстхейм. * У Dragonborn таксама можна сустрэцца з прадстаўнікамі найстаражытнай гільдыі асасінаў у Тамрыэле — Мораг Тонг, ідэалогія якіх значна адрозніваецца ад такой у Цёмнага Братэрства. * Выканайце сваю мару і засядлайце цмокаў — выканаеце мару і засядлайце лускаватага монстра! Новы кантэнт Усё: * Dragonborn Канкрэтней: Крыкі: * «Увасабленне цмока», «Цыклон», «Падначаленне волі», «Баявая лютасць». Дасягненні Усяго ў гульні стане даступна 10 новых дасягненняў, пададзеных ніжэй: }|Дасягненні1| class="wikitable" width="100%" ! width="65px" Малюнак ! Імя - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Чужынец - colspan="2" Прыбыць на Салстхейм - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Храм Мірака - colspan="2" Выканаць заданне «Храм Мірака» - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Шлях ведаў - colspan="2" Выканаць заданне «Шлях ведаў» - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" На вяршыні Апокрыфа - colspan="2" Выканаць заданне «На вяршыні Апокрыфа» - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Увасабленне цмока - colspan="2" Вывучыць усе 3 словы крыку «Увасабленне цмока» - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Таемныя веды - colspan="2" Пазнаць сакрэты 5 Чорных кніг - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Майстар па працы са сталгрымам - colspan="2" Стварыць прадмет з сталгрыма - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Цмачыны вершнік - colspan="2" Прыручыць 5 цмокаў і палётаць на іх - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Жыхар Варонінай Скалы - colspan="2" Стаць уладальнікам дома ў Варонінай Скале - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Даследнік Салстхейма - colspan="2" Адкрыць 30 лакацый на выспе Салстхейм - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" } }} Трэйлер thumb|right|320px|Афіцыйны трэйлер «He was once one of them — the dragon priest. He ruled here in their name, ruled over '''Solstheim…' But he did not serve dragons, he devoured them! And like them he seeks to return…'' You didn’t think that you were the only one? He was the first… DRAGONBORN!» Пераклад на беларускую мову: «Ён быў адным з іх — цмачыным жрацом. Ад іх імя ён кіраваў тут, кіраваў 'Салстхеймам'… Але ён не служыў цмокам, ён пажыраў іх! І як і яны, ён жадае вярнуцца… Ты ж не думаў, што ты адзіны ў сваім родзе? Ён быў першым… ЦМОКАНАРОДЖАНЫМ!» Галерэя Dragonborn.jpg|Антаганіст Мірак Dragonborn 29.jpg|Мірак, паглынальны душу цмока Dragonborn 08.jpg|Вароніна Скала, месца прыбыцця на Салстхейм dragonborn_02_big.jpg|Чараўнік у рэдаранском карчме Dragonborn 05.jpg|Селішча Тэлванні Dragonborn 15.jpg|Довакін у тэлванійскай вежы Dragonborn 03.jpg|Селішча скаалаў dragonborn_04_big.jpg|Скаалы Dragonborn 04.jpg|Скаал-мудры племя Dragonborn 07.jpg|Нэтч у пячоры Халодны попел Dragonborn_6.jpg|Нэтч на фоне Чырвонай гары Dragonborn 02.jpg|Цмачыны жрэц. Намёк на тое, што будзе ў дадатку Dragonborn 22.jpg|Нордская разьбяная браня, шчыт і меч Dragonborn 27.jpg|Культыст Мірака dragonborn_06_big.jpg|Культыст Мірака атакуе Dragonborn 24.jpg|Попелавыя вырадкі j352v.jpg|Попелавы вырадак Dragonborn 26.jpg|Р'еклінгі і іклаты шчацінаспін Dragonborn 21.jpg|Луркер, новая істота з Апокрыфа dragonborn_03_big.jpg|Шукальнік — шматрукі монстр Dragonborn 23.jpg|Шукальнік у плане Хермеўса Моры Dragonborn 20.jpg|Довакін у Апокрыфе Dragonborn 14.jpg|Апокрыф Dragonborn 13.jpg|Частка Апокрыфа Dragonborn 12.jpg|Довакін чытае Чорную кнігу dragonborn_05_big.jpg|Браня з сталгрыма і Чорная кніга Dragonborn 25.jpg|Браня са сталгрыма Dragonborn 17.jpg|Довакін сядае на цмока Dragonborn 28.jpg|Лёт на цмоку на фоне Глоткі Свету dragonborn_07_big.jpg|Лёт на цмоку Dragonborn 16.jpg|Эфект Крыку «Увасабленне цмока» і новая браня Dragonborn 11.jpg|Адзін са Святых Камянёў Dragonborn 10.jpg|Будаванне храма. На фоне — Чырвоная гара Dragonborn 09.jpg|Старажытныя нордскія руіны пад храмам Мірака Алтарь Вороньей скалы.jpg|Храм Варонінай Скалы, выгляд знутры de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn es:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn id:Elders Scrolls V: Dragonborn it:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn nl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn pt:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn uk:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Катэгорыя:Dragonborn Катэгорыя:Дадаткі Катэгорыя:Skyrim